The present invention concerns a steering booster process and a steering booster system for a motor vehicle having a steering arrangement for the input of a set steering variable by a driver, several travel sensors for detecting travel dynamic variables, a steering control system by way of which a steering control variable, which is determined depending on the output variables of the several travel sensors, is overlapped or imposed on the set steering variable, as well as at least one other control system that influences the performance of the motor vehicle. This additional control system evaluates data from the steering control system and is especially used as a braking control system for stabilizing the vehicle stability by braking individual vehicle wheels.
In future vehicles manufactured in series, control systems that work by way of a steering intervention and which are designated in the following description as steering control systems should also be used in addition to the currently usual brake control systems (dynamic stability control DSC). These steering control systems can either add or overlap an additional steering angle (overlapping steering UL) for a steering input of the driver or adjust the front wheel steering angle only according to a purely arithmetically determined adjusting command (steer-by-wire system SBW). While a so-called overlapping steering (UL) still has a mechanical steering column, the mechanical steering column in a SBW system is no longer provided.
In known braking control systems as well as in the above-mentioned steering control systems, two control circuits act almost simultaneously on the vehicle transverse dynamic. This way, mutual influences of the steering control system and the braking control system by way of its feedback paths can occur. These mutual influences of the steering control system and the braking control system can, however, lead to undesired brake interventions.
The same is valid if, aside from the steering control systems, instead of the braking control system or in addition to the same, another control system (which is not described in more detail herein) is provided in the motor vehicle, which can influence the performance of the motor vehicle and which does not only access at least one of the mentioned travel sensors for detecting the travel dynamic variables, but also receives data from the steering control system or takes into consideration or evaluates these data. Here it can also come to undesirable control interventions of this additional control system if the feedback paths of this additional control system and the above-mentioned steering control system mutually influence each other.